Tie a Yellow Ribbon Around the Cherry Blossom Tree
by nisaegyo
Summary: Ini bisa di bilang CHAP2'y atau sequel atau epilog, terserah apa kata teman2 semua / no summary / ff KYUMIN/YAOI/ romance gagal/ Kritik dan saran sangat di butuhkan .. aku cinta ..
1. Chapter 1

JOY Couple Fanfiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "Tie a Yellow Ribbon Around the Cherry Blossom Tree"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang kubuat, hubungan Boy x Boy itu ku buat wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya  
Typo(s)  
PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!  
RnR

.

.

.

Lelaki 28 tahun-an itu menaiki bus dengan tujuan pusat kota Seoul, dia memeluk tas punggungnya yang sekarang berada di pangkuannya. Wajahnya yang agak ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus tak cukup menutupi wajah tampan dengan rahang tegas juga hidung mancungnya membuat wajah itu terlihat sempurna.

Di sampingnya, ia melihat seorang kakek yang membawa _paper bag_ dengan bunga lili didalamnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat kakek tua itu tersenyum ramah padanya. Tapi mata tegasnya memandang bingung pada banyak bungan lili putih yang berada di pangkuan sang kakek.

Sang Kakek tersenyum "Aku membawa bunga lili ini untuk istriku, agar ia bahagia disana" kata sang kakek seolah menjawab kebingungan lelaki tampan. Tapi perkataan sang kakek malah membuat si lelaki tampan mengernyitkan dahinya karena bingung "Istriku sudah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu, dan aku bermaksud membawa bunga-bunga ini ke makam mendiang istriku" pipi keriput itu terangkat saat sang kakek tersenyum lagi padanya. Namun senyuman itu tak bisa mengundang senyuman pada bibir si lelaki tampan.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana, Nak" tanya sang kakek.

"Aku?" kakek mengangguk sebagai jawaban "Aku akan pergi menemui takdirku?" jawab lelaki tampan tersebut, membuat dahi keriput sang kakek semakin mengkerut karena tak mengerti maksud perkataannya.

"Ne, aku akan menemui takdirku" jawabnya pelan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

KyuHyun dan SungMin, siapapun yang mendengar nama-nama tersebut bisa dipastikan akan merasa iri, mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi. Mereka tumbuh bersama di sebuah panti asuhan, hingga mereka semakin dewasa akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal disebuah rumah sederhana yang mereka beli bersama. Tumbuh bersama selama bertahun-tahun membuat benih-benih cinta tumbuh di hati keduanya. Hingga suatu hari, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikat janji suci mereka di sebuah altar sederhana di daerah tempat tinggal mereka.

Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka sangat bahagia dengan KyuHyun yang bekerja sebagai karyawan tetap disebuah perusahaan raksasa di Seoul, sedangkan SungMin membuka membuka toko bunga kecil di depan rumahnya.

"Ming~" namja manis itu terkejut saat sepasang tangan melingkar di perut ratanya, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum saat tahu siapa pelaku pemeluk itu, Suaminya.

"_Waeyo_ Kyu?" Namja yang dipanggil 'Kyu' tersebut hanya diam saat ditanya sang terkasih, ia lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk kekasihnya dan menghirup aroma khas milik sang terkasih yang secara ajaib selalu bisa menghilangkan rasa penat dan lelah setelah menjalani rutinitas kerjanya.

"Hmm, kau lelah?" pemilik nama lengkap SungMin itu mengelus lengan yang melingkar diperutnya dengan lembut.

"Hmmh"

"Mandilah dulu, air hangat akan membuat lelahmu sedikit berkurang. Aku akan menyiapkannya" saran SungMin pada KyuHyun—suaminya.

"Tidak perlu Ming, hanya mencium aroma tubuhmu lelahku langsung menguap entah kemana. Ajaib kan?" suaranya sedikit terhambat karena bibirnya yang menempel pada tengkuk SungMin.

"Kkk~ kau bicara apa, eoh" pipi SungMin merona malu mendengar ucapan KyuHyun.

"Aku serius Ming~" sekarang wajah KyuHyun sudah tidak berada di tengkuk SungMin lagi, ia kini menaruh dagunya di bahu kanan SungMin yang kini tengah merapikan beberapa pot bunga di toko kecilnya.

"Hah, aku juga serius Kyu. Sekarang kau harus mandi, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam yang lezat untuk kita berdua, Jja!" SungMin menepuk pipi KyuHyun.

"Ck, kalau begitu… cium aku dulu"

"Dasar manja"

"Kau tidak mau menciumku eoh?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mencium mu, kalau kau saja memelukku begini" protes SungMin. KyuHyun dapat melihat bibir mungil SungMin mengerucut lucu.

"Haish, kalau begitu menengoklah kesini"

SungMin menuruti perintah KyuHyun, ia menengokkan kepalanya ke sebelah kanan. Belum sempat ia bertanya, bibirnya sudah disambar oleh bibir suaminya. KyuHyun mencium SungMin dengan mesra, sesekali terdengar kecapan manis di sela ciuman sore tersebut. Cukup lama mereka berciuman hingga akhirnya bunyi 'plop' mengakhiri penyatuan kecil keduanya. KyuHyun tersenyum melihat rona wajah SungMin yang memerah dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil SungMin yang terlihat semerah darah karena kecapan darinya beberapa saat lalu.

"Heheh, _Saranghaeyo_ SungMinie~"

"_Nado_" SungMin tersenyum dan menepuk lengan KyuHyun "Sekarang mandilah!"

"haish, ne!" KyuHyun melepas pelukannya dengan sedikit rela dan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya, tapi dengan cepat ia berlari kearah SungMin dan mencuri ciuman kilat dipipi tembam SungMin dan kembali berlari kedalam rumah dengan berteriak '_SARANGHAE_!' pada SungMin, yang lagi-lagi membuat pipi tembam SungMin di hiasi warna merah sempurna.

"_Nado_~" balasnya pelan dengan senyum malu.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Satu tahun sudah janji suci diantara mereka terikat, malam ini SungMin telah menyiapkan makan malam romantis dengan beberapa lilin kecil yang menghiasi meja bundar yang sudah terisi dengan piring dan gelas kosong diatasnya.

SungMin kini telah berganti dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi, ia menunggu KyuHyun didepan rumah sederhana mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian orang yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya tiba, dengan senyuman di wajahnya, SungMin menghampiri suaminya dan memeluk leher KyuHyun erat. Dengan pelan ia membisikan kata cinta untuk suaminya.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat tingkah istrinya yang 'bergerak' lebih dulu, biasanya KyuHyun lah yang mengawali moment-moment romantis diantara mereka. Tapi, tentu saja ia merasa sangat senang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari SungMin.

"Ayo, kita masuk" SungMin menggandeng tangan KyuHyun ke dalam rumah dan menyuruh KyuHyun untuk segera mandi.

"Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk kau mandi. Aku juga telah menyalakan lilin aroma _therapy_ agar kau lebih rileks di dalam"

"_Ne_?" KyuHyun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung.

"Sudahlah kau mandi saja, cepat" SungMin mengambilkan handuk untuk KyuHyun dan mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu saat KyuHyun mandi, SungMin memanaskan beberapa makanan yang sebelumnya sudah ia masak dan menatanya dengan cantik diatas meja bundar. Tidak lupa ia menyalakan lilin-lilin yang sudah ia siapkan.

SungMin tersenyum sendiri melihat hasil kerjanya. Kemudian ia melangkah kearah kamarnya

.

KyuHyun telah mengenakan pakaian yang telah SungMin siapkan di atas ranjang mereka, ia kemudian mematut dirinya didepan cermin untuk merapikan rambutnya. tapi pintu terbuka dari luar dan membuat matanya melirik seseorang yang telah membukanya lewat pantulan cermin didepannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya SungMin.

"_Ne_" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Baguslah. Ayo kita makan malam" ajak SungMin.

.

KyuHyun sedikit terkejut melihat meja makannya kini penuh dengan makanan lezat terhidang diatasnya ditambah dengan lilin-lilin kecil yang berada disana.

"Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja" jawab SungMin cepat "_Happy Anniversary_, KyuHyunie~" ucap Sungmin pelan.

KyuHyun tersenyum, ia sama sekali tidak terkejut karena tentu saja ia juga mengingat tentang hari ini, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah makan malam spesial ini. KyuHyun tak pernah menyangka kalau SungMin akan melakukan ini.

"_Happy Anniversary_, SungMinie~" Ucap KyuHyun mengelus punggung tangan SungMin. "Aah! Tunggu sebentar. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu" KyuHyun segera berlari kearah kamarnya. Beberapa saat kemudian KyuHyun kembali dengan sebuah botol digenggamannya.

"Ini akan membuat makan malam kita semakin lengkap" KyuHyun menunjukan botol sedang itu kearah SungMin.

Mata SungMin membulat lucu saat melihat botol tersebut. Demi Tuhan, itu adalah minuman yang menurutnya sangat mahal. Tapi bagaimana mungkin KyuHyun bisa mendapatkannya "Kau mendapat ini dari mana Kyu?"

"Hehe, kau terkejut?" SungMin mengangguk. "Sebenarnya aku mendapatkan itu satu bulan yang lalu dari atasan ku di perusahaan" jawab KyuHyun.

"Hoh, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku" Bibir SungMin mengerucut.

"Aku sengaja melakukannya Ming, dan ini kejutan untukmu" SungMin mendelik kearah KyuHyun "Dan aku sangat senang kejutan ku berhasil. Kau terkejut 'kan Ming?"

"Hmm"

"Baiklah, sekarang ayo kita nikmati makan malam ini"

Mereka menikmati makan malam spesial dengan sesekali berbincang. Sebenarnya untuk orang lain makanan itu terbilang makanan biasa, tapi bagi mereka yang terpenting adalah dengan siapa mereka menikmati makan malam itu.

.

KyuHyun menuangkan wine tersebut kedalam dua gelas di depannya, kemudian memberikan salah satunya untuk SungMin. Makan malam mereka telah berakhir beberapa saat lalu, sekarang mereka tengah menikmati wine bersama. Dengan pelan mereka menyesap minuman berwarna merah itu setelah sebelumnya sedikit menggoyangkan gelas itu pelan.

Tiba-tiba KyuHyun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke depan tubuh SungMin kemudian berlutut di depannya. SungMin yang merasa terkejut meletakan gelasnya dan beralih menatap KyuHyun. Dilihatnya KyuHyun merogoh saku celananya. Kemudian KyuHyun menghadapkan genggaman tangannya pada SungMin.

SungMin ingin bertanya tapi kemudian genggaman itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sepasang cincin emas putih dengan sebuah ukiran didalamnya.

"Kyu~"

"Kemarikan tanganmu, Ming" ucap KyuHyun "Sudah lama aku ingin melakukan ini, maafkan aku karena saat pernikahan aku belum bisa memberikan mu ini" lanjutnya.

SungMin mengulurkan tangannya pada KyuHyun hingga kemudian cincin ukiran itu terpasang apik di jari manis SungMin. "Sekarang giliranmu Ming~" KyuHyun menyerahkan pasangan cincin tersebut pada SungMin, untuk di pasangkan pada jari manisnya.

Dengan sigap, Sungmin mengambilnya dan memakaikan cincin itu pada jari manis KyuHyun dengan tangan bergetar, rasanya ia ingin menangis karena terharu. Sungguh ia sangat mencintai KyuHyun. Demi apapun ia sangat mencintai suaminya.

"Kau menangis, Ming" tanya KyuHyun saat melihat setetes air menyentuh punggung tangannya. KyuHyun bangun dari berlututnya dan memeluk SungMin. "Maafkan aku ne? aku baru bisa memberikan mu ini" KyuHyun mengelus surai lembut SungMin.

"Tidak Kyu, aku senang sekali. Dan aku merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan hatimu. Aku mencintaimu KyuHyunie"

"Kau tau? Aku jauh lebih beruntung darimu karena aku bisa mendapatkan hatimu SungMinie… dan aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Ming. Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongakan wajah merah SungMin dengan menangkupkan tangan besarnya pada sisi wajah SungMinnya. Kemudian ia mendekatkan wajah SungMin dan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan dalam dan penuh cinta. KyuHyun masih berdiri sedangkan SungMin yang masih dalam posisi duduk membuatnya membungkuk untuk menggapai bibir milikNya. Lama dengan posisi tersebut membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman, hingga akhirnya KyuHyun mengangkat tubuh SungMin untuk berdiri.

Mereka saling mengecap bibir pasangannya, memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih, pasokan udara yang menipis membuat mereka melepas ciuman tersebut untuk menghela nafas, namun seolah seperti magnet bibir mereka kembali bersatu. Seolah candu yang membuat mereka ingin merasaka rasa manis itu lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Dan malam itu berakhir dengan penyatuan lebih diantara keduanya, malam penuh kemesraan dan teriakan-teriakan manis yang begitu mendominasi mereka saat itu, saling merasakan candu yang lebih nikmat, merasakan satu sama lain, mengecup satu sama lain. Merasakan kemesraan seperti malam-malam indah sebelum ini dan akan berakhir dengan pelukan mesra keduanya hingga sang mentari pagi menyapa mereka.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Waktu terus berjalan, hingga saat itu terjadi. Saat perusahaan KyuHyun mengalami kebangkrutan dan saham yang menurun drastis karena petinggi-petinggi perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun bekerja melakukan korupsi besar-besaran. Dan membuat karyawan-karyawan disana termasuk KyuHyun harus rela melepaskan mata pencahariannya selama ini.

Beberapa bulan pertama kehidupan KyuHyun dan SungMin masih seperti biasa penuh cinta. Dengan KyuHyun yang mulai mencari kerja lagi dan SungMin yang masih sibuk dengan toko bunganya. Tapi mencari pekerjaan bukan lah sesuatu yang mudah seperti membalikan telapak tangan. KyuHyun melamar pekerjaan di berbagai perusahaan-perusahaan besar hingga perusahaan kecil. Namun semua itu berakhir pahit dengan penolakan yang Kyuhyun terima.

KyuHyun mulai frustasi karena belum juga mendapat pekerjaan. KyuHyun merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa membahagiakan SungMin seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

"KyuHyunie~ kau dari mana saja" SungMin menghampiri Kyuhyun yang baru saja memasuki rumahnya, padahal waktu sudah menunjukan tengah malam dan tidak biasanya KyuHyun pulang selarut ini. "Aku menghawatirkan mu Kyu" tapi ucapan SungMin seperti angin lalu sehingga membuat KyuHyun mengabaikannya dan berlal kearah kamar mereka. SungMin mengikutinya dan membalikan tubuh KyuHyun, kemudian menatap mata cekung KyuHyun dengan lingkaran hitam yang membingkainya.

"Kau mabuk Kyu?" tanya SungMin. Kyuhyun menatap tidak minat pada SungMin. "Tidak apa-apa Kyu, aku mengerti kau lelah. Tidurlah" Kyuhyun menurut.

Sebenarnya SungMin merasa kasihan pada KyuHyun yang harus selalu kesana-kemari mencari pekerjaan. Beberapa minggu ini SungMin sering mendapati Kyuhyun yang melamun, ia tahu mungkin suaminya sedikit frustasi karena tak juga mendapat pekerjaan baru.

.

.

.

Pagi itu KyuHyun telah siap dengan kemaja setelan rapi,seperti biasa KyuHyun akan mencari pekerjaan. SungMin melihat KyuHyun yang keluar dari kamarnya. "Kyu~ jja! Sarapan dulu…" ajaknya dengan senyum manis.

"Tidak perlu Ming, aku akan sarapan di jalan saja"

"Tidak Kyu~ kau harus sarapan dulu" SungMin menghampiri suaminya dan menggeretnya ke meja makan.

Kemudian mereka makan dengan tenang. Tenang sekali, sehingga membuat suasana mereka sedikit canggung. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka duduk bersama lagi di meja makan ini sebelum KyuHyun disibukan dengan mencari pekerjaan barunya. Keluar pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam membuat KyuHyun tak bisa lagi menikmati waktunya bersama SungMin.

"Kyunnie~ hari ini kau di rumah saja, _ne_" pinta SungMin. "Sepertinya kau tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Kau kurang istirahat Kyu… aku tidak mau melihat mu sakit" lanjut Sungmin menggenggam tangan KyuHyun yang berada diatas meja makan.

"Tidak bisa Ming, aku harus mencari kerja dan mendapat kan uang"

"Tapi kau harus istirahat Kyu"

"Tidak! Aku harus pergi Ming"

"Hari ini saja Kyu. Istirahatlah"

"Hasil dari toko bungaku lumayan cukup untuk beberapa bulan kedepan, kau tidak usah memaksakan diri lagi. Kau harus beristirahat, lihat tubuhmu"

Perkataan dari SungMin entah mengapa membuatnya sedikit emosi, ia merasa dirinya tidak becus menjadi suami SungMin. Dan hal itu membuatnya bangkit dari duduknya kemudian meninggalkan SungMin dengan membawa berkas di tangannya. Tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan SungMin yang menyuruhnya kembali.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Berminggu-minggu, usaha KyuHyun untuk mencari pekerjaan baru, ternyata tidak mendapat hasil apapun. Kyuhyun depresi dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mabuk. dan sering sekali pulang malam.

KyuHyun yang semakin frustasi karena tak juga mendapat pekerjaan, membuatnya menjadi sosok yang begitu pemarah dan selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Tak jarang SungMin harus melalui malam penyatuan mereka dengan kesakitan. KyuHyun selalu memaksa SungMin untuk melayaninya setiap hari. Pernah SungMin menolak namun kejadian yang lebih menyakitkan lah yang SungMin dapat. SungMin mendapat kekerasan fisik dari suaminya yang sangat ia cintai. Tak jarang SungMin mendapatkan tamparan di pipinya atau pun pukulan di wajahnya sehingga membuat bibir dan hidungnya berdarah karena luka robek.

Bukan tanpa alasan SungMin menolak KyuHyun. Badan SungMin terasa sangat sakit karena harus melayani KyuHyun secara paksa. Tak jarang pula ia menangis karena perlakuan suaminya, namun SungMin akan selalu menahan tangisnya denga menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga berdarah, sungmin tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun. Ia akan mendapatkan pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya saat KyuHyun melihatnya menangis dan terisak.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

Tak ada lagi malam-malam indah, tak ada lagi teriakan manis, tak ada lagi sentuhan cinta dan kemesraan, tak ada lagi kata-kata cinta, tak ada lagi pelukan hangat hingga pagi tiba. Tak ada lagi kecapan-kecapan kecil yang membuatnya merona.

SungMin menangis memikirkan hal itu, ia sangat merindukan suaminya yang dulu. ia sangat merindukan KyuHyun yang lembut yang sangat dicintainya. Bukan Kyuhyun pemabuk dan pemarah yang suka sekali memukulnya.

SungMin mengompres di beberapa bagian lengan dan wajahnya yang terlihat lebam karena perbuatan KyuHyun. Air matanya merembes membasahi bibirnya yang robek sehingga membuat luka itu terasa perih. Sebenarnya perih yang ia rasakan di sekujur tubuhnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa perih yang terasa di dalam hatinya. Namun sedalam apapun perih itu mengoyak hatinya, hati kecilnya selalu mencintai KyuHyun dan selalu berharap KyuHyun akan menjadi KyuHyun seperti dulu. yang lembut padanya, yang sangat mencintainya dan selalu membuatnya merona hanya karena perbuatan kecil yang namja tampan itu lakukan.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

"SUNGMIN!"

SungMin yang tertidur di ruang makan harus terbangun karena teriakan kencang KyuHyun.

"DIMANA KAU! "

"_ne_ Kyu" jawab SungMin takut.

"KEMARI KAU!" SungMin mendekat kearah KyuHyun, dan seperti biasa KyuHyun akan langsung memcium bibirnya kasar dangan tangan-tangan besarnya yang langsung melucuti pakaiannya.

"ngg Kyu, ku mohon nggh hentikanh" suara SungMin bergetar menahan sakit saat KyuHyun tak sengaja menyesap bahu Sungmin yang sedikit terluka. Tapi tanpa kasihan KyuHyun malah semakin menyesap bagian tersebut dan menggigitnya hingga bahu itu berdarah. KyuHyun mengernyit merasakan anyir di lidahnya. Ia kemudian berhenti menyesap bagian tersebut. Dan menggeret SungMin kearah kamar.

BRAKK

"Aaah~" SungMin berteriak kesakitan saat tubuhnya di lempar KyuHyun kearah ranjang sehingga punggungnya terantuk pinggiran ranjang. KyuHyun sendiri tengah melucuti pakaian sendiri sehingga tubuh pucat itu telanjang. Berjalan pada SungMin yang terduduk lemas di pinggir ranjang, mengangkat tubuh itu dan melemparnya pada kasur dengan keras. Melepas paksa celana tidur SungMin.

Dan di mulai lah malam panjang kesakitan SungMin. KyuHyun memperlakukannya dengan kasar tanpa perduli air mata SungMin yang membasahi pipi lebamnya. SungMin menggigit bibirnya kencang sekuat tenaga menahan isakan dan teriakan kesakitan karena perbuatan KyuHyun.

KyuHyun terus melakukannya, hingga rasanya SungMin ingin mati saja. Ia hampir saja pingsan saat mendengarkan teriakan kepuasan yang keluar dari bibir lelaki yang demi Tuhan masih sangat di cintainya.

KyuHyun mengakhiri penyatuannya dengan kasar sehingga membuat SungMin merintih kesakitan. Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaianya yang ia ambil dari lemari.

Tanpa menghiraukan rintihan-rintihan kesakitan SungMin, KyuHyun malah mengeluarkan isi lemarinya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. KyuHyun membuka laci yang berada di lemari tersebut dan menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari. Melihat itu, SungMin langsung bangkit dengan tertatih ia melangkah pada tubuh suaminya.

"Jangan Kyu~" ucapnya pelan menahan tangan KyuHyun yang sedang memasukana uang-uang tabungan SungMin kedalam tas miliknya.

"Kyunie~" rintih SungMin penuh kesakitan, memelas pada KyuHyun berharap suaminya akan menyadari kalau perbuatannya itu salah. Tapi malang bagi SungMin, KyuHyun malah mendorongnya hingga terjatuh pada lantai dengan keras sehingga membuat tubuh lemah itu berdarah.

KyuHyun melihatnya, tapi bukannya kasihan melihat orang terkasihnya yang kesakitan, ia malah pergi dari rumah sederhananya dengan membawa uang tabungan Sungmin dan meninggalkan orang sangat mencintainya itu yang kini tengah kesakitan dengan tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

KyuHyun menggunakan uang SungMin untuk pergi ke China, disana ia bertemu dengan teman-temannya dan memulai berbisnis. Dan seolah dewi fortuna tengah berpihak padanya, setiap bisnis yang ia lakukan selalu berhasil dan membuatnya menjadi salah satu pebisnis terkenal di negara tirai bambu tersebut.

Namun seiring dengan kesuksesannya, ia juga sering mendatangi bar-bar hanya untuk minum, bahkan terkadang ia membayar wanita untuk melayani hasrat sex'nya. Berjudi bahkan narkoba.

Bulan-bulan berlalu hingga tahun-tahun berlalu, Karena kelakuannya itu lah membuat bisnis yang ia kelola perlahan bangkrut. Di tengah situasi kritisnya yang kekurangan uang, KyuHyun malah menipu dengan memberikan cek palsu untuk mendapatkan uang dari beberapa orang untuk memenuhi hasrat dunianya.

Hingga akhirnya, perbuatan kriminal KyuHyun membuatnya di penjara di negara tirai bambu itu. Namun berkat kedutaan negaranya yang berada di China, masa tahanannya di tangguhkan.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

KyuHyun menjalani masa hukumannya. ia mulai mengingat perbuatan-perbuatan rendah yang selama ini ia lakukan, tak terkecuali dengan perbuatannya yang denga tanpa perasaan menyakiti orang terkasihnya.

Dan menjelang akhir masa penjaranya, dia mulai merindukan rumah dan kehidupan sederhananya, dia merindukan kekasihnya, ia merindukan teman hidupnya, ia merindukan SungMin, ia merindukan cintanya yang telah ia sia-sia kan. Air matanya merembes saat mengingat kelakuan bodohnya yang dengan tega melakukan perbuatan-perbuatan keji itu pada SungMin-nya. Dirinya yang dengan teganya membuat orang yang di cintainya menangis dan kesakitan. Ia merasa sangat menyesali perbuatan bodohnya, ia merasa sangat berdosa.

Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk menulis surat pada SungMin, walaupun ia tahu mungkin ini sudah sangat terlambat. Mungkin saja disana SungMin sudah memiliki sandaran lain dan pindah dari rumah sederhana milik mereka berdua. Tapi walaupun sangat kecil, KyuHyun masih berharap ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya.

KyuHyun menuliskan betapa menyesalnya ia atas dosa yang pernah KyuHyun lakukan pada SungMin, ia meminta maaf atas segala kebodohan dan perbuatan kejinya pada SungMin. Dan ia juga menulis betapa Ia sangat ingin bisa memperbaiki semuanya, semua yang pernah ia lakukan pada SungMin. Ia ingin memulainya dari awal lagi dengan sungmin. Tapi sekali lagi KyuHyun merasa mungkin itu sudah sangat terlambat dan ini tidak ada gunanya lagi hingga di akhir surat itu ia pun menuliskan

'…_SungMinie, masih pantas kah aku meminta maaf atas segala kebdohanku yang ku perbuat, aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu saat kau tidak mau menemuiku lagi. Bencilah aku jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku akan sangat senang saat kau membenciku, karena aku memang seseorang yang patut kau benci. Tapi, masih bisa kah aku meminta satu hal padamu, bisakah?. Apakah aku boleh mengetahui apa kau masih menyimpan perasaan suci itu untukku yang bodoh ini? Jika kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu untukku dan mengizinkanku untuk sekali lagi bisa menjaga janji suci itu dan memiliki hal yang lebih berharga dari apapun di dunia ini, dan jika kau masih sudi untuk menerima ku kembali dan mengulangnya dari awal lagi, bisakah kau ikatkan sehelai pita Kuning pada satu-satunya pohon sakura yang ada di pusat kota Seoul untukku? Namun jika aku tidak menemukan sehelai pun pita kuning itu, aku akan mengerti. Aku sangat mengerti karena memang begitu lah yang seharusnya aku dapat. Dan aku tidak akan turun dari bis yang aku tumpangi, aku akan membiarkan bus itu membawaku pada tempat yang sangat jauh darimu. Dan dengan itu aku berjanji tidak akan menemuimu lagi dan mengganggumu seumur hidupku'_

KyuHyun mengakhiri suratnya dengan air mata. Ia meminta pada siapapun untuk mengirimkan surat itu untuk SungMin-nya. Masih bolehkah aku menyebutnya milik ku? Batin KyuHyun miris.

.

.

.

Hari pelepasan pun tiba. KyuHyun merasa gelisah saat tidak menerima balasan apapun dari orang terkasihnya yang dengan teganya sudah ia sia-sia kan. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa ragu apakah SungMin-nya menerima atau membaca surat KyuHyun. Ataupun jika SungMin membaca suratnya, apakah SungMin masih mau mengampuni segala kesalahannya?

KyuHyun dapat langsung pulang dengan bantuan kedutaan negaranya yang berada di negeri tirai bamboo tersebut.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Lelaki tua itu mengernyit prihatin mendengar kisah yang ia dengar beberapa saat lalu. Sementara lelaki di sampingnya terlihat tengah mengusap air matanya yang telah membasahi wajah tampannya.

"Kau" lelaki tua itu menghela nafas sesaat "KyuHyun?"

Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk pelan "_Ne_" jawabnya lirih.

Lelaki tua itu mengusap lembut bahu KyuHyun yang mulai bergetar, dan memberikan senyuman kecil. Kakek itu berharap senyumannya bisa sedikit menenangkan KyuHyun yang tengah menahan isakannya.

"Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti kau harus menerima itu semua, KyuHyun"

KyuHyun menganggukan kepalanya, menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangisnya yang bisa kapan saja meledak.

oOo

oOo KyuMin137 oOo

oOo

KyuHyun sangat gugup saat bus yang ia tumpangi semakin dekat dengan pusat kota SEOUL. Tanpa ia sadari semua yang berada dalam bus itu mendengar ceritanya. Penyesalannya yang mendalam atas semua kelakuan bodoh yang sudah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat mencintainya.

"Tuan Sopir, bisakah kau lebih melambatkan laju busmu saat kita melewati pusat kota seoul?"

KyuHyun menoleh pada bangku belakang, ia tersenyum saat orang-orang itu tersenyum padanya seolah memberi Kyuhyun semangat.

"Ye!" teriak Sopir dari depan.

.

Hati KyuHyun berdebar cepat, pusat kota Seoul sudah terlihat dari sini. Tidak lama lagi ia akan menerima takdirnya. Sang Sopir melambatkan laju busnya saat melewati pusat kota, demi Tuhan ia tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya saat ini. Ia tidak berani melihat takdirnya. Air matanya mulai merembes saat karena tidak cukup berani untuk menerima takdirnya.

"Nak" Lelaki tua di sampingnya menepuk bahu KyuHyun, seoalah menyuruhnya untuk melihat takdirnya tersebut.

KyuHyun mendongakan kepalanya, akhirnya….

Akhirnya… ia bisa melihat pohon itu, ia bisa melihat takdirnya…

Ia menangis keras melihatnya, tak memperdulikan rasa malu yang ia terima karena ia menangis seperti perempuan saat ini, air matanya merembes membasahi wajahnya…

Disana ia tak melihat sehelai pita kuning…

Ia tak melihat sehelai pita kuning… ia menangis semakin keras…

Tidak ada sehelai pita kuning…

Disana ia melihat ratusan… ratusan… ratusan helai pita kuning, yang terikat pada satu-satunya pohon sakura yang berada di pusat kota Seoul.

"Temui takdirmu, Nak" ucap sang kakek.

KyuHyun tersenyum lega pada sang kakek dan semua penumpang yang sekarang menyorakinya, bahkan ia bisa melihat beberapa penumpang bus itu, menangis haru untuknya.

Ia membungkukan beberapa badannya beberapa kali dan tersenyum senang kearah semua penumpang dan sopir bus.

Kemudian KyuHyun turun…

Untuk menemui takdirnya…

.

.

end

.

a/n : ff ini terinspirasi/remake atau apalah... dari kisah yang katanya nyata dengan judul **Tie a Yellow Ribbon Around the Old Oak Tree****...**

mungkin bagi yang udah tau kisah itu, jalan cerita ff ini pasti ketebak banget.

tapi bagaimanapun ini aku susun pake kata2 ku yang muncul dari otak pas2an saya... jadi saya mohon kritik dan saranya buat temen2 yang udah mau ikhlas membaca ff ini... **please don't be silent readers...**

RnR Jusseyo...

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

JOY Couple FanFiction

.

137

.

KYUMIN "Tie a Yellow Ribbon Around the Cherry Blossom Tree"

.

Warning! Setiap ff yang ku buat, hubungan Boy x boy itu ku anggap wajar kaya hubungan Boy x Girl pada umumnya.

Typo(s)

PLEASE DON'T BE SILENT READERS!

RnR

.

.

.

KyuHyun menyandang tasnya, berlari kearah pohon sakura penuh pita kuning yang ada di pusat kota tersebut. Ia tak melihat siapapun, kemudian ia berlari di sekitar pohon sakura tersebut. Hingga suara yang menurut pendengarannya masih terdengar lucu menyambangi telinganya.

"Kyu~"

KyuHyun mendengarnya, ia membalikan badannya untuk melihat seseorang yang dengan kejamnya sudah ia sia-sia kan selama ini, seseorang yang nyatanya masih menempati posisi teratas didalam hati Cho KyuHyun, seseorang yang dengan segala kemurahan hatinya, dengan segala kerendahan hatinya masih mau mementangkan tangan untuk menerimanya kembali.

Dalam diam ia bertanya, masih adakah orang lain seperti SungMin, yang mempunyai kelapangan hati bagaikan Dewa? Atau mungkin SungMin adalah Dewa yang menyamar sebagai manusia?

"Kyuh~" panggil Sungmin lagi, memecah keterdiaman Kyuhyun. Dapat Kyuhyun lihat, Sungmin merentangkan tangannya dengan senyum manis terlukis di bibir tipisnya. Senyum yang masih terlihat sama seperti dulu, senyum lembut penuh ketenangan. Senyum terbaik yang pernah Kyuhyun lihat.

Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menangis mendapati seseorang yang telah ia sia-sia kan beberapa tahun lalu, kini terlihat menyambutnya dengan raut bahagia yang terpoles di wajah manis porselennya.

"Ming…" KyuHyun mendekati Sungmin. Kini ia telah berada di depan namjanya. Uh! Masih pantaskah Kyuhyun menyebut lelaki berhati malaikat ini menjadi miliknya.

"Ming~" dengan gerakan cepat KyuHyun menyambut rentangan tangan Sungmin dengan pelukan hangat yang melingkupi tubuh yang tak lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin, menyurukan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Sungmin. Menghirup aroma menenangkan yang beberapa tahun ini tak ia dapatkan. Beberapa tahun yang Kyuhyun jalani dengan kesia-siaan.

"Ming~" KyuHyun makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Minie-ah" Sungmin belum merespon panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Katakan sesuatu Sungmin-ah, agar aku tau ini bukan dalam khayalanku saja" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara teredam pada bahu Sungmin.

Sungmin tak mengatakan apapun, namun pelukan erat yang Kyuhyun rasakan di sekitar pinggangnya itu cukup membuat Kyuhyun percaya bahwa ini memang kenyataan, bukan hanya sekedar mimpi di siang bolong.

Sungmin memang tak ingin mengatakan apapun, baginya pelukan manis ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk meluapkan perasaan rindunya pada kekasih hatinya yang selama ini hilang, dari pada semua kata rindu yang terucap dari bibirnya.

Sungmin dengan seksama mendengarkan debaran jantung Kyuhyun, debaran itu masih sama seperti debaran jantung miliknya. Ia menghayati debaran jantung yang selama ini membuatnya tenang dan nyaman. Hingga ia terbuai oleh debaran jantung yang baginya terdengar seperti lullaby. Debaran jantung Kyuhyun adalah lullaby yang paling indah yang pernah ia dengar.

KyuHyun mengeratkan pelukannya saat Sungmin membalasnya dengan meremas pinggangnya. Ia kemudian menyurukan kepalanya pada leher Sungmin, mencium samar bahu putih Sungmin, mengecupnya kecil, dan menghirup aroma musim semi yang menguar secara alami dari tubuh Sungmin. Nyaman, tenang.

Demi Tuhan, saat ini mungkin Kyuhyun adalah lelaki yang paling beruntung, sekarang ia tengah memeluk takdirnya. Takdir nyatanya, bukan uang atau harta melimpah yang hanya membuatnya gelap mata. Ia bahagia sekarang, ia berjanji takan menyia-nyiakannya lagi. ia akan menikmati waktunya yang selama ini terbuang sia-sia dengan Sungmin.

1

3

7

Kini Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tengah melewati beberapa pertokoan dengan saling menautkan tangan masing-masing, jemari Kyuhyun mengisi sela-sela jari Sungmin dengan sangat pas, bagai puzzle yang menyatu setelah sekian lama terpisah.

Sungmin dengan hati-hati menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mendapati sikap Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum, kemudian mencium tangan Sungmin yang berada dalam genggamannya beberapa kali dan berakhir dengan mencium aroma rambut Sungmin. Dengan lirih lelaki tampan itu menyatakan cintanya pada sang kekasih hati.

"Saranghaeyo~"

Sungmin tersenyum mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nado" jawabnya.

1

3

7

"Kyu~ kau harus membersihkan badanmu em. Aku sudah menyiapkan air panas untukmu berendam. Itu bisa membuatmu rileks" ucap Sungmin membenahi tas lusuh Kyuhyun.

"Kau masih sama Ming" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum "Jja, mandilah"

Kyuhyun menurut pada Sungmin, ia melangkahkan kakinya pada kamar pribadinya dengan Sungmin. Semuanya masih sama, ranjang, lemari, dan perlengkapan lainya masih tertata rapi seperti yang ia laihat terakhir kali. Aromanya pun masih sama, ia merasakan wangi segar musim semi menyapa hidung bangirnya. Wangi alami Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandinya, disana terdapat dua handuk menggantung di balik pintu. Ia juga melihat dua sikat gigi dengan pasta gigi favoritnya. Juga tercium wangi aroma therapy kesukaannya dari bathtub yang sudah terisi penuh dengan air hangat.

Kyuhyun bergeming, Sungmin masih sangat tau hal-hal yang menjadi kesukaannya. walauoun itu adalah hal terkecil sekalipun. Kyuhyun menelanjangi dirinya dan mulai berendam dengan air hangat yang sudah sungmin siapkan. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma therapy yang semakin membuatnya rileks. Sungguh ia adalah lelaki brengsek yang sangat beruntung di dunia ini. Mungkin dulu reinkarnasinya adalah seorang pengabdi Tuhan yang sangat taat, hingga di masa sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan seorang kekasih hai yang sangat baik. SANGAT BAIK.

1

3

7

Kyuhyun menuntaskan mandinya, setelah tadi membilas dirinya dengan Shower. Ia melilitkan handuk di sekitar pinggangnya. Kemudian ia keluar, seperti dugaannya, Sungmin telah menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuknya. Ia tersenyum senang sekaligus bersyukur karena mempunyai seseorang seperti Sungmin yang masih mencintainya walaupun ia adalah seorang pendosa yang dengan kejamnya telah menyia-nyiakan Sungmin.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, aroma masakan korea dengan segala rempahnya yang sangat khas, tercium oleh hidung bangirnya. Rasanya sudah lama sekali ia tidak pernah merasakan aroma 'rumah' seperti ini. Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearah dapur rumah sederhananya. Disana ia melihat Sungmin dengan apron birunya tengah mengaduk-aduk sup pada panci kecil di hadapannya.

Sungmin menoleh kearah kanan saat dirasanya seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dari samping.

"Kyuh~"

Grep

"Gomawo Ming, gomawo~ sungguh aku mencintaimu, maafkan—"

"ssstt" Sungmin menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun, kita akan membahasnya nanti. "Sekarang kau ke ruang tengah lah, aku akan memberi tahumu kalau masakan ku selesai. Ne?" Sungmin mengelus lengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini melingkari pinggangnya. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

1

3

7

KyuHyun memasuki ruang tengah dengan sofa berwarna pastel menghadap televisi besar yang tengah menyala, di bawah sofa yang beralaskan karpet berbulu terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang sedang memakan sereal coklatnya diatas sebuah meja kecil bergambar pororo. Kyuhyun melihat anak kecil itu dengan lahap menghabiskan semangkuk sereal coklatnya, namun sesekali mata jenaka itu memperhatikan televise yang tengah menayangkan penguin biru kecil—pororo—bersama teman-temannya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan anak itu seksama. ia pikir mungkin anak ini adalah anak tetangga sebelah. Karena dulupun Sungmin senang membawa anak tetangganya untuk bermain dengannya yang merasa kesepian karena di tinggal Kyuhyun bekerja.

Karena merasa di perhatikan anak lelaki itu menghentikan acara mengunyahnya dan menatap Kyuhyun balik. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun menatapnya lurus. Ia mengerjapkan matanya setelah menelan sisa sereal yang ada di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia minum dari gelas berbentuk lucu di hadapannya, tapi mata kecil itu masih mengikuti Kyuhyun yang melangkah kearah sofa di hadapannya.

"Ajjusi, nugundeyo?" suara cempreng khas anak kecil terdengar. Wajah anak kecil itu terlihat sangat penasaran dengan keberadaan Kyuhyun disana. Tapi bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah terkekeh geli karena sisa susu coklat yang merata di bibir mungil anak kecil tersebut.

"Ajjusi?"

"nde?" jawabnya tegas, tanpa takut. "Apa Ajussi, membawa boneka pororo yang sangat besar?" lanjutnya, menatap penuh harap pada Kyuhyun. Dan lelaki tampan itu hanya menggeleng pelan dengan senyum gemas terpatri di wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa Ajjusi membawa buku bergambar yang sangaaaaatt banyak?" tanya anak kecil itu lagi dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Aniyo" jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Namun tanpa di sangka anak itu malah mengerucutkan bibirnya ke depan.

"kenapa cemberut eoh?"

"Tidak papa" jawab anak kecil itu tapi dengan wajah cemberut yang masih terlihat di wajahnya.

"kalau boleh ajjusi tau, siapa namamu em?"

Tiba-tiba anak kecil itu berdiri menghadap Kyuhyun "Namaku MinKi, bangapseumnida Ajjusi" kemudian Minki membungkuk hormat pada Kyuhyun.

"Eh" KyuHyun terkejut dan mengelus surai hitam Minki "Karena Minki anak yang pintar, nanti Ajjusi akan belikan Boneka dan buku bergambar untuk Minki"

"Jincha?"

"Ne!"

"Yeiy! MinKi akan memberi tau Taemin tentang ini" Minki beranjak dari hadapan Kyuhyun dan berlari keluar dengan berteriak memanggil nama Taemin dan bersorak.

1

3

7

"Ming, tadi aku sempat melihat anak kecil" cerita Kyuhyun disela makan malamnya.

"Benarkah? Taemin memang suka sekali bermain kesini"

"Bukan. aku bertemu dengan anak kecil bernama MinKi. Dia sangat lucu dan dia bertanya padaku dengan suara imutnya, apa aku membawa boneka pororo besar dan buku bergambar. Aku jawab tidak tapi dia malah cemberut. Tapi setelah aku mengatakan aku akan membelikan itu, dia berteriak dengan senang, hehe" cerita Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin yang mendengarnya merasa terharu, Kyuhyun yang melihat orang terkasihnya serasa akan menangis dengan inisiatif menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Waeyo, Ming? Ada yang salah?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau Kyu, kenapa Minki menanyakan itu padamu?" Sungmin berseloroh. Kyuhyun menggeleng tidak mengerti. "Itu karena dia menunggu Appanya?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kyuhyun semakin tak mengerti. Sungmin membalas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun.

1

3

7

"Jadi… MinKi adalah…"

"Ne Kyu…" Sungmin mengelus surai Minki yang tengah tertidur di ranjang singlenya denga selimut yang lagi-lagi bergambar pororo.

"Dia anakku, anak mu, anak kita" lirih Sungmin masih dengan mengelus rambut hitam Minki. "Dia selalu menanyakan dimana Appanya, dan aku hanya bisa menjawab kalau Appa sedang bekerja di tempat yang sangat jauh, dan akan membelikan Minki boneka pororo yang besar dan buku bergambar seperti yang dimiliki Taemin saat Appa pulang nanti. Minki anak yang sangat ceria, tapi ia akan selalu mengeluh padaku saat iri pada teman-temannya karena hanya aku yang mengantarnya ke sekolah, sedangkan teman-temannya selalu dengan kedua orang tua yang lengkap"

"Itukah sebabnya Minki bertanya padaku soal itu?"

"Ne"

"Tapi…"

"Kau ingat malam itu Kyu?"

"…" KyuHyun menatap penuh tanya pada Sungmin.

"Malam saat kau pergi, apa kau ingat?" KyuHyun mengangguk miris. "Malam itu aku mengalami pendarahan hebat. tapi aku sangat beruntung karena sesaat kau pergi, Eomma Taemin melihatku yang saat itu tengah kritis dan langsung membawaku ke rumah sakit" KyuHyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin yang kini duduk di tepi ranjang kecil Minki. Lelaki tampan itu meremas pelan bahu Sungmin. "Tapi aku lebih beruntung lagi, karena janin yang ku kandung tanpa ku sadari itu selamat dari keadaan itu. Dia MinKi, janin itu MinKi Kyu~, MinKi kecilku... uri MinKi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau saat itu aku harus kehilangan janin Minki.

Kyuhyun luruh pada lantai tepat didepan lutut Sungmin, ia memeluk perut Sungmin menangis sejadi-jadinya di sana. Ia tidak menyangka, malam itu ia hampir saja membunuh janin tidak berdosa dalam kandungan Sungmin. Kyuhyun menangis menumpahkan segala penyesalannya di atas lutut Sungmin. Ia benar-benar merasa seperti pendosa yang harusnya tidak pantas mendapat ampunan dari Sungmin.

Tapi sekali lagi Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, ia adalah orang terbaik yang pernah KyuHyun temui. Ia berpikir mungkin saat Tuhan menciptakan Sungmin, DIA memberikan hati salah satu malaikatnya untuk Sungmin. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun merasa dia lebih pantas jika mendapat cacian, makian atau bahkan kebencian dari Sungmin. Bukan cinta, sayang atau maaf tak berujung dari Sungmin. Ia benar-benar seorang pendosa yang harusnya tak mendapat ampunan dari Sungmin.

1

3

7

Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin dari belakang, menghirup wangi aroma tubuh dan rambut Sungmin yang terasa seperti wangi musim semi. Setelah tadi Kyuhyun memohon ampun pada Sungmin, meraung dan menangisi segala kebodohannya, kini suasana terasa jauh lebih tenang.

"Ming~" suara lirih Kyuhyun memecah keheningan itu.

"Hmm" Sungmin mengelus lengan Kyuhyun.

"Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Hm, apa Kyu?"

"Boleh aku tau apa saja yang kau lakukan selama aku pergi?"

"Aku…" Sungmin menjeda kalimatnya. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya untuk lebih bersandar pada dada lebar Kyuhyun. "Menunggu mu…" jawabnya lirih dengan memejamkan mata bulatnya.

Kyuhyun termenung mendengarnya, benarkah? Benarkah Sungmin selalu menunggunya? Ia bahkan tak pernah satu kalipun mengingat Sungmin saat ia menikmati kesuksesan sesaatnya. Tapi Sungmin, seseorang yang telah ia sakiti justru selalu menunggunya dengan cinta yang terus tumbuh di dalam hatinya.

"Sejujurnya… Aku merasa lebih pantas mendapat kebencianmu dari pada ini semua Ming~"

"Aku bersalah karena telah menyia-nyiakan mu, aku berdosa karena telah dengan kejam menyakiti mu, seseorang yang nyatanya sangat mempercayaiku dan menyerahkan semua cintanya padaku.

…Tapi apa yang telah ku perbuat? Aku benar-benar manusia terbodoh karena telah membiarkanmu menunggu orang brengsek sepertiku selama bertahun-tahun, aku merasa tidak pantas berada di sini Ming, bersamamu, bersama uri MinKi"

"Ssstt, disini adalah rumahmu Kyu, disini rumah kita. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menunggumu, dan kau akan selalu diterima disini, di rumahku dan juga hatiku. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

"tak sedikitpun aku mempunyai alasan untuk tidak mempercayaimu Ming"

"Aku mencintaimu Ming…" KyuHyun berucap lirih pada Sungmin, ia sungguh merasa malu pada Sungmin. karena, mungkin harusnya ia juga tak pantas mengatakan ini pada Sungmin setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan pada namja pemilik mata runcing bak mata rubah itu.

"hhh, Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu, sangat"

"Aku tau Ming, aku lebih mencintaimu, LEBIH"

1

3

7

Malam itu KyuHyun habiskan untuk memeluk Sungmin, menyatakan semua yang ingin ia katakana, menyampaikan semua rasa bersalah bercampur rindu dengan sebuah pelukan hangat dan nyata.  
Kyuhyun bangun lebih dulu sebelum Sungmin, ia telah mengenakan pakaian yang cukup rapi. Sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya, Kyuhyun lebih dulu mencium kening dan pipi Sungmin. Ia juga sempat masuk ke kamar MinKin untuk sekedar melihat dan mencium bocah lucu itu.

Kyuhyun keluar rumah dengan membawa tas lusuhnya, ia membuka rumah sederhana tersebut dengan pelan agar tak mengganggu penghuni didalamnya yang masih terlelap. KyuHyun tersenyum kecil mentap rumah sederhana tersebut. Toko bunganya pun masih belum buka. Dan kompleks sekitar rumah Sungmin pun masih terlihat sangat sepi. Sepertinya KyuHyun sengaja, agar tidak ada yang menyadari kepergiannya.

1

3

7

SungMin menggeliat dalam tidurnya saat cahaya matahari dengan nakal memasuki kamarnya melewati celah-celah sempit gorden jendela kamar tersebut. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya dengan senyum kecil di bibir apelnya, sepertinya ia sudah sangat lama tidak oerbah merasakan tidur senyenyak ini.

Mungkin semalam ia tidur ditemani oleh sang Suami, ia tidur di temani Cho Kyuhyun.

Cho KyuHyun, orang terkasihnya tidur di sampingnya.

"Hah, KYU!" Sungmin berteriak memanggil Kyuhyun saat ia tak mendapati Kyuhyun di sampingnya.

"KYUH~" Sungmin kelua dari kamarnya setelah tadi memeriksa kamar mandi di kamarnya kosong.

Ia melangkah kearah dapur, kosong.

Ruang tengah, kosong.

Halaman belakang, kosong.

Toko bunga, kosong. Oh atau mungkin dia berada di kamar Minki?

Kosong.

"Kyuhyun! Kau dimana Kyu?!" Sungmin mengulang lagi mencari Kyuhyun di setiap sudut rumahnya dan ia pun tidak menemukan tas lusuh Kyuhyun yang ia letakan di dekat ranjang.

"Kyuhyun, aku sedang tidak ingin bercanda Kyu! Kau dimana Eoh?" Sungmin hampir saja menangis saat tak mendapati Kyuhyun dimanapun. Ia kemudian kearah pintu depan, dan Sungmin terkejut saat pintu depan rumahnya tidak terkunci.

Apa Kyuhyun pergi lagi?

Kakinya bergetar hebat. Ia tak mau Kyuhyun meniggalkannya lagi. Demi Tuhan! Sungmin tidak rela kalau KyuHyun benar-benar meninggalkannya. Selama ini ia sudahh cukup bersabar menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dan kembali bersamanya. Dan betapa Sungmin sangat bahagia saat mendapat surat dari Kyuhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk memasng pita kuning itu, ia bahkan tidak hanya memasang sehelai, melainkan ratusan. RATUSAN pita kuning. Apa Kyuhyun setega itu meninggalkannya? Apa Tuhan setega itu memisahkannya kembali dengan orang yang sangat berarti baginya.

Sungmin melangkah keluar rumah, dengan tanpa alas kaki ia berlari menyusuri jalan di sekitar kompleks rumahnya. ia tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang akan sakit atau bahkan berdarah sekalipun. Ia berdoa dalam hatinya. Kyuhyun belum jauh meninggalkannya.

Tapi malang, Sungmin tak menemukan Kyuhyun dimanapun. Ia terpaksa harus menelan kekecewaan di dalam hatinya, kenapa Kyuhyun tega sekali padanya eoh? Apa salah Sungmin sebenarnya?

1

3

7

Sungmin memasuki rumahnya dengan lunglai, wajahnya pias dengan bekas aliran air mata yang masih terliaht jelas di pipi pucatnya. Ia melangkah kedalam dan menemukan MinKi yang sedang menangis di depan kamarnya, mungkin bocah mungil itu mencarinya. Ia selalu seperti ini saat ia terbangun dan tak mendaoati Sungmin di dekatnya.

Sungmin mendekati anaknya, dan memeluk tubuh MinKi erat. Ia membiarkan anaknya menangis di pelukannya karena ia sendiripun kini tengah menangis meraung. Ia tidak pernah menangis seperti ini sebelumnya. Demi Tuhan ia tidak mau di tinggal oleh Kyuhyun untuk yang ke dua kalinya. Ia sangat mencintai namja itu dan ia sangat membutuhkan namja itu.

1

3

7

Clek

Kyuhyun terkejut saat memasuki rumah sederhanya ia mendengar suara MinKi yang sedang menangis kencang dalam pelukan Sungmin yang juga tengah menangis. Lelaki tampan itu langsung memeluk tubuh-tubuh rapuh itu semampunya.

"Ming, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh kecil MinKi. "Kyu~" matanya sembab dan masih berair.

"Ada apa, eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari menghapus aliran air mata Sungmin.

"Aku…"

Grep.

Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat "Aku kira kau pergi lagi Kyu, hiks"

"Eoh?"

"Aku tidak menemukanmu saat aku bangun. Kau juga membawa tasmu, aku pikir kau akan pergi lagi Kyu hiks, hiks"

"Em, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Ming" KyuHyun mengelus bahu sungmin yang masih bergetar hebat, sesekali juga terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir apel Sungmin.

"Hei, kau tidak malu pada MinKi em? Lihat dia sedang kebingungan melihatmu" Ucapan Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menoleh pada Minki yang kini sedang mengerjapkan mata lucunya kearah Sungmin. SungMin tersenyum menatap Minki, kemudian ia memeluk bocah itu dengan erat.

"Jja! MinKi-ya…" panggilan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Minki.

"Lihat apa yang ku bawa" Kyuhyun menunjukan boneka penguin biru dengan sebuah buku bergambar.

MinKi tersenyum melihat barang yang di bawa KyuHyun. "Boneka pororo dan buku bergambar?"

"Ne!" jawab Kyuhyun mengelus surai hitam Minki.

"Apa Ajjusi ini, Appa Minki?" tanya bocah itu. "Kata Eomma…"

"Ne MinKi-yah… ini Appa" KyuHyun merentangkan tangannya yang disambut dengan pelukan hangat dari bocah lima tahun-an tersebut.

"APPA!"

"Ne"

"APPA!"

"Ye, sayang~" Kyuhyun menatap Minki.

"Eomma, brarti sekarang MinKi punya Appa?"

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan polos dari anaknya.

"YEIY!" Minki teriak senang memeluk boneka pororo kecil yang di belikan oleh Kyuhyun. "MinKi akan memberitahu Taemin, kalau Appa MinKi sudah pulang. Yeiy!" MinKi berlati keluar rumah dengan masih mengenakan piyama motif pororonya juga dengan boneka pororo di tangan mungilnya.

Sementara itu KyuHyun memeluk Sungmin erat.

"untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa memberikan ini, tapi aku berjanji akan memberikan yang terbaik untukmu dan untuk Minki" Kyuhyun mencium rambut Sungmin.

"Dan percayalah, tak sedikitpun aku berencana untuk meninggalkanmu lagi. Disini adalh rumahku, rumah kita" ucap Kyuhyun. Yang mendapat anggukan dari Sungmin.

Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada leher Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun menciumi rambut sungmin. Menghirup lagi aroma musim semi itu.

Ini adalah takdir seorang Cho KyuHyun.

.

.

.

-end-

Deviyanti137, Lee Sanghyun, Paijem, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, .9026, sissy, bunnypinky, evil vs bunny, yunnie, imAlfera, ChanMoody, winecouple, nurkwang love, madam mecca, hie, guest, leefairy, Kyutaminieya, abilhikmah, ChoLee, Guest, SazkiaSiwonestELF, BeMINe, DithaKyu, Kanaya, gorjazsimba, UnyKMHH, Heeni, KMalways89, Minnie kyumin, upin ipin.

TengKYU teman-teman sekalian yang udah ngasih reviewnya…

Sumpah ini aku buat ngebut, jadi gak sempet edit. Maaf kalo banyak typo bertebaran.

Review jusseyo…

V

v


End file.
